Come Back To Me
by perihelia
Summary: A very small one-shot set straight after Alice's return from Volterra, in New Moon. I found this on my computer from ages ago and decided to post it on here.


**A/N This is just an idea that I had after watching New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, is not mine. If you don't know whose it is, you probably need help. **

"_Jasper was the first one I saw — he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Alice. She went quickly to his side; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each other's faces, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away."_

**New Moon, Stephenie Meyer**

**Jasper POV **

My eyes were drawn to Alice as she danced gracefully through the gates at the airport. She had the remains of a smile on her face as her eyes searched for us. She obviously hadn't been paying attention to exactly where we'd be. I could feel her happiness and relief, along with Edward and Bella's beside her. It wasn't just everyone else's happiness that made me feel a thousand times happier. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted. There was no longer a gaping black hole inside her, sucking out all of the joy she had for life. Though I knew that the same was true for all of us, it made all the more difference when it came to Alice.

I didn't even look at Edward and Bella when they appeared. I was drinking in every detail of Alice's face, using that as a replacement to the fear and panic I'd felt when I wasn't with her in Volterra. I'd been so lost that I hadn't felt bad for making things worse. After all, the rest of our family had their own fear and anxiety to deal with, they didn't need me projecting my own on them as well. But it didn't matter now.

Relief poured down on me as I thanked every deity out there that Alice hadn't been killed in Volterra, or that she hadn't been coveted as part of Aro's guard. I could feel my emotions affect the rest of my family, too, as they saw Alice and Edward and Bella. I could tell that Esme wanted to go and greet her children, but Alice wouldn't go to her. She was looking at me, her honey coloured eyes stared straight into mine, and I felt nothing but the waves of pure love that were washing over me. We didn't kiss each other like other reuniting couples that you so often see in airports. I just projected the love she felt for me, and my own for her, back to her and wrapped her in it.

All of the fear that my wife wouldn't ever come back to me, and and all of the worried phone calls I'd made to Alice trying to convince her that she didn't need to get herself in trouble with the Volturi, were just figments of another life now. None of them mattered because she came back to me, and she was holding on to me, here with me now.

**Alice POV**

I'd been so caught up in catching Edward up on the events of the past few days, and what Bella and Charlie had told me of Bella's time apart from Edward, that I hadn't been paying much attention to where our family would be waiting for us. Where Jasper would be waiting for me. I looked carefully through the small, but busy room we were in, hoping to see them.

Of course, the first thing I saw was Emmett's huge frame, looming over the rest of the small crowd. And there was a scowling Rose, stood next to him. I almost laughed at the familiarity of the scene after the disaster that had been the last few days. This would be just what Bella and Edward needed: some sense of normalcy after the abyss that was their lives these past few months. But it wasn't what _I_ needed.

My eyes locked onto Jasper, who spent the next half a second still searching for me. His eyes found mine, and I could feel his relief from halfway across the room. I almost smiled. Up until I had shown Aro my vision of Bella as one of us, I hadn't been able to see us returning home. Or if we had, they'd followed shortly after. I'd been just as worried as Jasper was, until I'd had a different vision; one with the outcome I wanted. I hadn't just been worried - I'd been terrified; not of the possibility of my death, but of what would have happened to Jasper if I hadn't come back to him. I hadn't shown my fear, and I wouldn't, but now I was more than happy to show all of the love I felt.

I knew that Esme was glad we were all back alive. She was more than glad: she wanted to hold on to us and never let go, just as any mother would have been. But I didn't go to her. I went straight to my husband. I took a hold of his hand just to reassure him that I was really there – I knew he needed it. I didn't break the hold his eyes had over mine; I just put all of my love into that look.

I remembered from my visions how worried he'd been for me, and I thought about all that Edward and Bella had been through, and I swore I'd never put us through that. Next time, he wouldn't be left behind; he'd be at my side, always.

**Let me know if you like it or not.**


End file.
